The Avengers
by SunnyDay321
Summary: Just your average day in New York City. Screaming, running people, bullets being shot, a Hulk smashing, oh wait. Maybe this isn't normal. So why am I watching this from a rooftop with a bird named Kevin?
1. Chapter 1

**It was your average day in New York. People screaming and running, bullets flying through the air, and… wait what?**

**Oh yeah, The Avengers were facing yet another attack from, get this, aliens. **

**I however was sitting at the edge of one the roofs. "Man they're getting eaten up alive," I said to no one in particular. I cringed when I saw Capt. taking a hit by one of those blasters the aliens were using, "ouch." Suddenly a pigeon landed beside me. I looked down at it, "Hey Kevin!" The pigeon just tilted his head. "Well welcome to the show!" I exclaimed while make a huge gesture with my hands when I got an idea. I snapped my fingers making a bucket of popcorn appear in my hands. I started munching on the popcorn while watching the show. **

**"****Oh…."**

**"****Ah…."**

**"****What the fudge! Foul I call foul!" I threw a handful of popcorn down at the scene as Kevin nodded his head in agreement. "That was so not fair! I call do over! Do over do- Never mind."**

**Kevin and I went back to cringing and ohing when one of the aliens happened to speed past us and then slowly back up and look at us curiously.**

**"****Can you please move," I asked. The alien creature looked around him… or her. It could be a her. I never know with aliens. Anyways they looked around Her/his self until they pointed at themselves and made a strange gurgling sound. I sighed annoyed, "yes you. Can you please move. I'm trying to watch here." Kevin chirped in response.**

**The alien looked at Kevin then at me, then at Kevin, then at me, then at Kevin, that back to me. "So are you going to move or what?" I asked annoyed. The alien shrugged and flew off.**

**In the time wasted by the alien Earth's Mightiest Heroes were currently all in hero poses in a circle. **

**"****Call it Captain," Tony said as the team noticed even more aliens descending.**

**"****Alright listen up, until we close that portal our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof," Steve commanded as he pointed to one of the building that was still standing, "eyes on everything, call out any patterns or strays, Stark," Steve continued until he was interrupted by a person, that person being me, appear in the middle of the circle they had formed and screamed hi.**

**"****Diamond?" Steve asked.**

**"****No dur Capsicle," I responded.**

**Tony chuckled, "See, it's a cool name." Clint chuckled. Natasha and Bruce just sigh in frustration.**

**"****Shut it IronAss," I replied smirking.**

**Thor and Clint ooohhhed. "She got you there Tony," Clint said to Tony.**

**Tony, "You know it. These buns are made of steel."**

**I just shook my head at him.**

**"****Anyways," Steve said interrupting, "What are you doing here Diamond?"**

**"****Oh you know, being bored and what not. I would be with my other friends, but uh long story," I said rubbing the back of my neck. **

**Tony, "Sweetheart, I know were cool, hey wait did you say other friends?" Tony asked as he walked up to me.**

**"****Yes I said, 'other friends.' I know people," was my reply.**

**"****Diamond. Stark," Steve said in his commander voice.**

**Tony and I just looked at Steve then at each other.**

**"****You mad bro?" we asked in unison. **

**"****Guys," Steve said as he held up his hand as if to silence us.**

**"****Aw, he mad," Tony said.**

**"****So mad. Come on Capsicle don't give us the cold shoulder," I said smirking. **

**Tony and I half fived. "This is serious. We are in a middle of a fight and you can get seriously hurt," Steve tried to reason with me to leave.**

**"****I'm more than capable of handling myself and even if I do get hurt I'll just make my wounds into battle stories," I said as I started walking towards Steve when an alien swooped by and picked me up. The Avengers quickly took action and started chasing after me. **

**I was busy dangling above the city the only thing keeping me up is the alien holding my arm. Speaking of which. I looked up lo behold it was the alien who blocked my view. "You!?" I screamed up at the alien. It just looked down at me and gurgled. I huffed and tried asking politely for it to let me down, but to no avail. Getting pissed off I decided to just swing up and knock the alien out. it fell to the ground and, well… you know. I cringed, "ow…. oh well," I said shrugging. I then looked at the steering wheel? "All right how the heck do you drive this thing?" I asked while pressing some buttons. I accidently pressed a button making a laser beam release behind me accidently almost hitting Tony.**

**"****Diamond!" Tony yelled. "Sorry!" I shouted tilting my head back a little . "Alright so I know not to press that button again. "How about this one?" I asked while pressing some green button. The "vehicle" stopped. "Yes!" I said as I raised my hands up holding my signature peace sign. Only for it to start going backwards…. fast. I flew past The Avengers. "Peace guys!"**

**They slowed to a stop and turned around towards my direction, but they then started screaming at me. "What?! I can't hear you!" I yelled at them.**

**They started making signs with their hands pointing behind me.**

**I turned around to see that I was heading right towards Loki. "Uh oh." I looked around me looking for anything that might break my fall. Yes. I was going to jump. What do you expect? I can't control this thing. To utter horrible luck there was no where soft to land and I was getting very closer. Loki still hadn't noticed. "Well this sucks," I said while stepping of the "vehicle" while saluting. Loki turned around right when it crashed into him. **

**I was slowly falling to my death. "Well this sucks," I said. "Yes it does," said a voice out of nowhere. My eyes widened. "no…" "oh yes. I'm back," " I thought I got rid of you!" I exclaimed.**

**"****So you thought, but now I'm back and now you're going to have to stay falling till the next chapter," the voice said. "Oh heck no, this is my story," I began to say, but was interrupted by the voice. "Yeah not anymore. I'm controlling this story now," I said. "Ladies and gentleman I am Diamonds narrator that she got rid of in her other story." Diamond just sighed and rested her head on her hand and the other hand on her hip still falling. "Just get on with it will you?" Diamond said in very rude tone of hers. "Uhg," she said as she rolled her eyes. **

**"****So will Diamond live? Or will she do us all a favor and go splat?" I said. "Hey! People love me!" Diamond yelled as she sat or well sort of. "Whatever honey, live in your fantasy. Diamond does not own The Avengers and To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

When we last say the annoying female... wait are you a female?  
Diamond crossed her arms... did I mention she's still falling and I'm still narrating? "Yes, they know and no I'm ironman. Fe means iron and man is a male, therefore I am ironman," Diamond said. Well that explains it. "What?! Explains what?" Diamond asked clearly offended. "Of course I'm offended! Now give me back control of my story!" Diamond exclaimed while punching air. You know you have these awesome powers yet you don't use them to give you some what of a figure instead of just flat or give yourself a million dollars. Diamond just scoffed. You know you are getting very annoying I think I'm just going to leave. "Finally!" Diamond exclaimed happily. Well that's rude. Anyways yeah, have your story back. Bye now!  
"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Yes I have control again!" I yelled happily only for realization to hit that I was once again falling. "Uh oh." I said and while twisting my body around to face the ground, which was coming very fast. "Okay think. Uh, um... I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed. "Oh please Odin help me! I've been a good person... Ok I'll start being a good person! It's not like I was ever bad. Just please save me!" I said a tad bit dramatically. I looked back towards the ground. "Well, this is the end. I love you world. I love you Toothless."  
Back with the HTTYD gang. Jack clutches his heart. "What's wrong Jack?" Toothless asks. "I... I don't know. It feels like there's a part of me that's empty now. Like a hole buried in me, waiting for something to burry..." Jack said as he fell to his knees. "That's deep," Tuffnut said as he walked up to Jack and pat his back. Toothless just touched his heart as a smile graced his lips. Hiccup asked, "What's with you bud?"  
Toothless shook his head, "Nothing, I just feel happier." Astrid then decided to intervene, "You guys are weird.  
Now where was I? Oh right. "I love you Toothless! Goodbye world! Ooooffff..." I was then tackled into a near by building crashing into through the window. Luckily someone's arms were wrapped around me. "Are you alright?" I was asked. The voice sounded familiar... I looked up and saw green eyes with a touch of blue looking at me. Oh fudge... I quickly punched him in the face and scrambled to my feet in a fighting position. Loki tried to get up, but I quickly pushed him back down by pressing my foot on his thought, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough for him to gasp a little. "Stay down," I snarled. "You should thank me you mewling quim." Loki spat at me. "I pressed harder on his neck. "Take back the mewling quim comment and then maybe I'll say thank you." I said. Loki seemed to ponder this for he just glared at me for a a minute until he groaned. "Alright. I take it back. Now my apology and get your foot off of me." I shrugged, "You're the god of mischief why don't you just oh you know... flash somewhere else in the room?" Even though I said this I stilled released him and offered him my hand. He just pushed my hand aside and got up. I just smiled at him, maybe a smile would lighten him up. Just then Thor came hurdling into Loki.  
I shrugged. Tony came flying in and landed right by me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Well I just literally jumped off an alien space craft thingy, was falling to my death for about a week, and then almost died until I got crashed into a building through the window, and my hero just literally got tackled by his brother." I replied sarcastically. "So you're fine," Tony said as his face mask lifted, "Now what do you mean other friends!" Tony asked. I groaned, but luckily for me Steve and Natasha came bursting through the doors. Steve marched up to me. "I told you it wasn't safe." I just groaned again. "Look I'm fine. I can handle myself, asnd Tony," I said as I turned towards Tony, "yes I have other friends." I smirked seeing Tony's mock hurt face. I was about to continue when Steve beat me to it, "You almost died Diamond." "But I didn't! Loki saved me, "just as those words left my mouth I clasped my hands over my mouth. "Wait. Reindeer games saved you?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Yes and I never got to say thank you to him because Thor came and decided to beat him up." I said angered. "Look I came to play a game and a game we shall play," I said snapping my fingers making everyone appear at Stark Tower, or better known The Avenger's Tower all in their same poses as they were. Luckily for Loki Thor was about to hit him in the face when I made Thor appear in the tower. The poses weren't really odd except for Bruce and Clint. Bruce was laying down... bare I might add with Clint right next to him, except he was clothed. I snapped my fingers again making a camera appear and take a picture of them. "Gay!" Tony yelled. Clint then sat up. "Uh... why are we here?" Clint asked as Bruce grabbed the nearest pillow by him and tried to cover himself. "We are going to play a game so everyone sit down." I said. Nobody moved so I merely snapped my fingers making them all walk over and sit on the couch which was in a c shape facing the TV. "Uh Diamond?" Bruce asked as he looked down at himself then back at me. I snapped my fingers making jeans appear on him. He looked at me expectantly. "What? Don't tell me you want a shirt too?" I asked in mock disbelief. "Uh, yes." he said. I huffed, but none the less I snapped my fingers making a purple shirt appear on Bruce. "Don't ask for anything else, now first order of business is," I was saying, but was cut off by Steve. "Why you're here. What game? And why did Loki save you?" Steve asked. "First off, I kind of explained that earlier. Secondly, Truth or Dare of course! And I'm not sure why Loki saved me. And Thor later today you're going to apologize to him." "But..." "not buts, now lets get this games started!" I yelled while fist bumping the air. All The Avengers looked at one another and thought the same thing... Oh no.

Except for Thor. Thor doesn't know what the game is.

I don't own The Avengers by the way.

BYE!


End file.
